buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitsunes
Kitsune are a type of Fae associated closely with foxes. They are mischievous creatures, although some varieties are more mischievous than others. There are at least fourteen subspecies of kitsune, and though they all share some characteristics they also vary greatly. Kitsune are incredibly long lived and go through many phases during their life, over which they may develop a multitude of powers. Kitsune do not require much sustenance, though some enjoy feeding enough to refuse to stop no matter who they harm. Physiology & Appearance Aura Kitsune, for the most part, appear to be ordinary humans. Young kitsune, before they learn to control it, display an aura in the shape of a fox that appears in flash photographs and can be seen by beings with supernatural perception, particularly werewolves who are shifted and Grimms. Once they begin to master their abilities, however, a kitsune will quickly learn to hide or mask their aura. True Form Virtually all kitsune can shapeshift to a degree --they have a human appearance, but use this to hide many other attributes they may possess. Most kitsune species have razor sharp teeth. Their eyes will either be a different color -- which depends upon the species -- and may glow. Some kitsune races, most notably the kumiho, also possess incredibly sharp claws on their fingers. All of these characteristics can be hidden at will by the kitsune, much like their aura. Body & Soul Kitsune are born in corporeal bodies, though they are not restricted to these bodies. Kitsune, except for the kumiho, are largely spiritual entities, and as such can exist without a body. If the original body of a kitsune is destroyed, it has the power to possess another body. Nogitsune, unlike other kitsune, can even possess corpses. Eventually, kitsune who survive long enough will even develop the ability to create a new corporeal form to inhabit. Should that body be destroyed, the kitsune will have to spend its time regaining its strength before creating a new one. Breeding Kitsune breed in much the same way as humans, and often breed with humans. In such dalliances, it is impossible to tell whether or not the offspring will be a kitsune or a human until it reaches human adolescence, at which point it will begin to display the aura of a kitsune. Tails Kitsune grow tails as they develop in power and strength. These tails appear only in the kitsune's aura, but are represented by items through which the kitsune can access the power of their tails. Many kitsune create weapons from their tails, such as swords, shurikens, or kaiken. Subspecies * Unevolved (or kumiho) - these kitsune do not have any elemental powers and feed on human pituitary glands. They are still wholly sentient, despite their devolved state. Any race of kitsune can become a kumiho if they fail to succeed in their Dawning. * Heaven (or tengoku) * Wild (or chikyu) - this is the most mischievous of all varieties of kitsune. * Ocean (or umi) * Thunder (or sanda) - these have some of the strongest elemental abilities of any kitsune. * Fire (or kasai) * Music (or ngaku) * Mountain (or yama) * Wind (or kaze) * Forest (or mori) * River (or kawa) * Spirit (or seishin) * Time (or jikan) * Void (or kiku or nogitsune) - these kitsune are the closest to evil that any kitsune can be. They feed on chaos, pain, and despair. Powers & Abilities * Superhuman Strength - kitsune are stronger than the average human. * Superhuman Speed - kitsune can move at much greater speeds than the average human. * Claws - though not all kitsune possess claws, those that due can use them in combat as a natural weapon. * Resistance - kitsune are incredibly difficult to kill and are highly resistant to physical damage. * Regeneration - kitsune can heal quickly from wounds. * Superhuman Agility - kitsune are far more dextrous than ordinary humans. * Illusions - kitsune can create powerful illusions, either to completely change their own appearance or to make their enemies believe they are somewhere else. * Possession - a kitsune that has no corporeal form can take control of another entity's body. Kumiho do not have this ability as they cannot leave their bodies. * Foxfire - foxfire is different for each type of kitsune, but it is an innate magical ability that each species can use. For elemental kitsune, such as the thunder kitsune, it is an ability to control and absorb and generate that element. In other species, such as the nogitsune, the foxfire is much more subtle. * Shapeshifting - a kitsune can morph from appearing to be wholly human to displaying various features of their kitsune nature. * Longevity - kitsune can live for thousands of years, with or without a corporeal form. * Kitsune Tails - kitsune have power in their tails, which can be used to do such things as summon oni and possibly other magical means. Weaknesses * Corporeal Form - a kitsune must be within a corporeal body in order to interact with the environment or use its abilities at all. * Heart Destruction - destroying the heart of a kitsune will destroy it's corporeal body (and therefore kill a kumiho). * The Colt - the Colt is able to kill a kitsune. * Disease - kitsune are vulnerable to certain diseases, though their healing from them is much faster than ordinary humans -- particularly if they are well fed. * Death & Death's Scythe - Death can kill any living being. * Mountain Ash - kitsune cannot cross a border formed by mountain ash. * Letharia Vulpina - kitsune can be poisoned by this herb. * Kanima Venom - kitsune, though immune to many supernatural effects, will be paralyzed by kanima venom. * Nemeton - a kitsune's spiritual form can be imprisoned within the mystical wood of a nemeton. * Cross-Species - a kitsune's body can only be human, they cannot possess anything else. Should the body be transformed while a kitsune spirit is in possession of it, the spirit will be expelled from the body. If the body was created by the kitsune, it will be destroyed. Lore Argent Bestiary The bestiary of the Order of Argent has pages outlining the types of kitsune that exist and some basic information about their powers. It also includes the following excerpt: :"A Kitsune's powers are related to their type and will grow with age and wisdom. They can absorb the power of repeated lightning strikes without any adverse physical effects. : Kitsunes are known as tricksters. These shape-shifters are surrounded by an aura (a flaming fox outline) which is visible only by supernatural creatures with enhanced vision." : (In the margins: ''"->and flash photography.") They also have separate pages on nogitsunes. Source Kitsune are derived from ''Teen Wolf, Supernatural, and Lost Girl. Kitsune Category:Fae Category:Species Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Lost Girl Creatures